neomintfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TDIfanaric/SDRM Prologue
Prologue Chewy: Ugh...where am I? Is this...a Hope’s Peak classroom? The last thing I remember is...getting admitted into Hope’s Peak, actually. And now I’m just here. That’s so odd. Where’s the middle process? Getting ready? Accepting the offer? Not even the walk here? Anyway...I’m Chewy. As I recall, I was accepted into Hope’s Peak for being the Ultimate Football Star. I’m kinda plain, not really much to say about myself personally. ???: He’s finally awake. ???: Oh, that’s good! Chewy: Hm? Who are you two? ???: Ah, I’m Aaron – Ultimate Social Media Marketer. Chewy: Ultimate Social Media Marketer…? Wow, I barely use social media, and this guy’s entire life seems to revolve around it. Aaron: Ahaha yeah, I’m kind of a trendsetter online. I post pictures or tweets with companies and they pay me to advertise their brand. ???: I think I’m following you on Instagram, actually. Chewy: And who are you? ???: Name’s Ayan. Ultimate Actor. Aaron: Oh, then you must be famous online too, then! Ayan: Uh, yeah, guess I am. Chewy: Wow...a social media marketer and an actor. And I’m just a plain old football player. Aaron: Since we’re all awake, can we head out now? Ayan: Yeah, I was waiting for him to wake up. What’s your name by the way? Chewy: I’m Chewy, the Ultimate Football Star. Ayan: Wowwww!! That’s so cool!! Chewy: Thanks! Ayan: Are you on a team?? How many goals can you make on average in one game? Aaron: Ah, maybe you should ease up a bit, Ayan? Chewy: Nah, it’s fine. Ayan: Where are we supposed to be going, anyway? Monitor: Ahem, this is a Hope’s Peak Academy School Board announcement. Please head over to the gym at once. Chewy: Who...was that? Ayan: As far as I know, the headmaster of this school is some guy named Jin Kirigiri. Aaron: Maybe he got a voice transplant? Chewy: What kind of theory is that…? Ayan: I guess we should just head over to the gym then. Anyone know which way it is? Chewy: We can just find it. Ayan: Okayyy~ Chewy: We headed out of the gym, and along the way, we met a girl. ???: Who the fuck are you? Chewy: I’m Chewy, this is Ayan, and this is Aaron. ???: Cool. I’m Amy, the Ultimate Dancer. Ayan: Ooh, a dancer? Like a traditional dancer? Amy: Ahaha, as if. I don’t have time for that kind of shit. Chewy: She’s quite crass… I didn’t expect the Ultimates to be like this. Aaron: Then...what kind of dancer are you? Amy: Don’t take that attitude with me! I know you know what kind of dancer I am. You’re Aaron, that social media prostitute, aren’t you? Ayan: Social media...prostitute? Amy: That’s right! He’s always trying to garner attention from all the pervs online! Pathetic! Aaron: No I’m not. Amy: Honey don’t try to deny it. You’re disgusting. Chewy: Says the person who’s practically a stripper… ???: Hey, does anyone know where we are? Chewy: Uh, Hope’s Peak Academy? ???: Oh, right! I forgot, haha! Chewy: How do you forget that you’re attending an academy like this…? Is this girl dumb? ???: Oopsie, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Chelsea, the Ultimate Cheerleader! But you can call me mommy! Amy: Mommy? The fuck? Chewy: ...Mommy? Chelsea: Haven’t you ever heard the Mommy Song? Never mind, it’s not important. I’m pretty sure we have to head over to the gym. Ayan: So you’re a cheerleader? Chelsea: Yup! It makes it easy to stay away from all the grody kids in class. Chewy: ...Grody? What’s with this girl? She’s so mean. Amy: I hear ya! Some boys are so stupid! Chelsea: Sometimes I insult the really stupid ones for fun! Aaron: Aren’t you afraid you might hurt their feelings? Chelsea: W-Well, it makes everyone laugh...that’s good, right? Chewy: All she really wants is a friend? Aaron: Hey, there must be others here, right? Where can we find them? Amy: Right there, round the corner, the doors wide open, dumbass! Aaron: R-right, thank you, Amy. Ayan: This must be where all the other ultimates are! So much talent in one room! Chelsea: Here we are, this is the gym! I think… Chewy: It's rather big in here… Chelsea: Look, it’s Kadriana! Chewy: What kind of name is Kadriana? ???: Hi there, I'm Katie, also known as the Ultimate Businesswoman! Amy: Businesswoman, hmph, that sounds like a drag… Chewy: I, on the other hand, think it sounds great, Katie. Nice to meet you! Ayan: Woah! You must be super clever to be a businesswoman! Katie: It actually comes quite naturally to me. I’ve led ten different businesses and they’ve all reached success. Currently, I’m the CEO of my own business. Chewy: I have to admit, this isn't exactly how I envisioned a group of Ultimates looking like… Aaron: Look here, there's a whole bunch of people near the bleachers! Let's go introduce ourselves! Chewy: Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Chewy. ???: Ah hello! I’m Dean, the Ultimate Explorer! Ayan: Oh my god!! An explorer?? That is the coolest talent I’ve ever heard! Chewy: Wow, he moved on quickly. Dean: It’s not much, really. Ayan: Are you kidding? I bet you’ve discovered so many amazing things! Dean: Ahaha, thank you. I can tell you some stories if you like. Ayan: Yes, yes, yes! Dean: I can’t promise that they’re too good, though. Chewy: So we left Ayan and Dean by themselves and I went on to introduce myself to the others. ???: Hey there, stranger. I'm Max, good to meet you. Chewy: Hey, Max! Chewy, Ultimate Footballer. Max: Ultimate Punk Rock Musician, being a footballer must be pretty cool. Chewy: It might be cool, but being a rockstar sounds even better! Max: It's nothing to write home about… it gets quite exhausting Chewy: Oh, he's a bit of a downer… Aaron: Wow! When I was younger I always wanted to be a singer! I used to pray every night that I'd wake up with an angelic singing voice! ???: Heyyyy-yo! I'm Anjana, Ultimate Tea Brewer, happy to be of assistance! Chewy: W-What? A tea brewer? Chelsea: Ooh, I love tea! Especially boba tea! Anjana: Boba tea is my favourite! Aaron: Wait, are you THE Anjana? The notorious tea spilling legend!? I've read all your posts depicting all the gossip you've created! Your work is truly iconic! Anjana: How sweet, spilling tea is my favourite hobby! Chewy: Spilling tea? I'm lost, what does all of this mean? Aaron: Anjana is known for her terrific truthbombs, and glorious gossip, also known as tea! Chewy: Oh? I guess that makes sense…. Chewy: I decided to leave Aaron with Anjana, as they happily chatted amongst themselves ???: Oh, hey there! Chewy: Oh sorry, I didn't see you there! I'm Chewy! ???: Glad to meet you, Chewy. I'm Ilay! Chewy: Nice! I'm the Ultimate Footballer! Ilay: Oh, that's nice to hear! I'm um… Chewy: You're…? Amy: What he's trying to say is… he has no talent! Chewy: What? Then how is he an Ultimate? Amy: He’s the Ultimate Lucky Student! Chewy: Why is this girl so goddamn rude…? Ilay: Yeah.. I don't have a talent, per se. Chewy: That’s not really a bad thing, you know. Amy: It just means you’re worthless. Especially in a place like this. ???: Hey, do any of you know why we’re here? Chewy: A cute girl approached me really sweetly and started asking questions. ???: Maybe they brought us here for a game, haha. Chewy: Hm, maybe they did. ???: I’d love to play, but it’d be nice to know what’s going on. Amy: Hey, quit acting so fake! ???: Huh? I’m not haha. Amy: Sure! You have fake written all over you sweetie. ???: You don’t even know my name. Chewy: Ignore her. What’s your name? ???: I’m Danielle, but my friends call me Dany. I’m the Ultimate Painter! Chelsea: Hot Amy: Painter? Pfft, lame. You spend all day stroking brushes? Chewy: It’s better than what you spend your day stroking. Amy: Bitch, I’m completely pure. Dany: OH HAHA I JUST GOT IT! Chewy: She doesn’t seem to be as dirty-minded as the rest of us. Actually, she seems kind of naive. Dany: It’s really nice to meet you guys! I hope we can get along! By the way, is there any food around? I could really use something sweet like a brownie. ???: Did someone say brownie? Dany: Me. ???: I’ve got a certain kind of brownie, if you’re interested. Chewy: A certain kind? ???: You can’t bust me for this. Chewy: Okay? Dany: Ooh what’s going on? ???: The name’s Mo. At least, that’s my codename. Can’t risk telling you the real one. I’m the Ultimate...Substance Specialist. Chewy: So you sell drugs? Mo: It’s more than what you’re thinking right now. Dany: What am I supposed to be thinking right now? Amy: Bitch stop pretending to be innocent. Anyway Mo, hook me up daddy. Chewy: Daddy?! Mo: Sure. Meet me in the corner of that second classroom. Chewy: Amy, you can’t be serious, right? Amy: Don’t tell me what to do with my life. You don’t know what I’ve been through. Chewy: I don’t really judge anyway. Do whatever you want. Amy: So daddy, what else do you have in those pants? Chewy: We walked away from Amy and Mo before it got even more disgusting. I think I saw Amy grinding against Mo, who wasn’t exactly resisting. Then, we bumped into someone. ???: S-Sorry. Chewy: It’s alright. What’s up? I’m Chewy, Ultimate Football Star. ???: Trent. Ultimate Designer. Nice to meet ya. Chelsea: Designer? Like, fashion? Trent: Ah, mostly graphic design. I’m an artist. Chelsea: Oh. No offense, that’s kinda lame. Trent: Okay? Chewy: Ignore her! Chelsea: … Trent: Can you make this guy stop following me around? He keeps talking about his favorite artist, some flop named Demi Lovato. ???: Demi is an UNDERRATED QUEEN. Chewy: I don’t really like her music. She’s average. ???: Wow you’re so unwoke. Chewy: That’s nice. ???: Anyway I’m Glenn, but you can call me your new best friend. Dany: No thanks. Glenn: Hush! I’m the Ultimate Imposter. Chewy: Ultimate...Imposter? Glenn: My talent is being able to mimic someone perfectly. Chewy: Are you mimicking someone right now? Glenn: No, this is my true self. Dany: Ooooh, can you imitate a celebrity? Glenn: Yes. Watch: “Bitch I’m back, by popular demand”. Dany: Were you trying to copy the guy from the Beyoncé song? Glenn: Yes? I’m so good though. Beyoncé who? Chewy: You didn’t really sound like that guy. Glenn: Ok honey. Chewy: I got away from that annoying fatty as fast as I could. I found a guy who seemed to be pretty cool. Chewy: Hey, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Chewy. ???: Yo. I’m George, Ultimate Scientist. You can call me Geo if you want. Dany: Ahh! What a nice talent! You must be really smart. Geo: I mostly pride myself on my analytical skills, really. Guess you could say I’m pretty genre savvy. ???: I’m pretty analytical too! Chewy: You are? ???: Oh, sorry. I’m Cody, Ultimate Analyst! Dany: You seem a bit young to be in high school. Cody: That’s because I graduated middle school early. I got promoted and put into a high school program. Chewy: Damn, you must be smart then. Cody: I’m sure I’m just as smart as any of you. Trent: Hey, what’s that over there? Chewy: A stuffed teddy bear rose up and jumped onto the podium on the stage. Suddenly, it started talking. Ilay: The fuck? A talking bear? Amy: What the fuck is going on here? Chelsea: Ewwwww! Ayan: This is so weird oh my god. ???: Upupupupu, it's me, Monokuma! Chewy: Mono- What?? Geo: It's an animatronic bear, that's so cool! Glenn: I have a costume just like that! Chewy: What the fuck is going on, guys, where's the principal? Anjana: Maybe the principal was too tired, and he sent his robot sidekick to welcome us? Monokuma: Don't be so naive, children. There IS no principal? Aaron: W-What? Monokuma: In fact, I'm not entirely sure you'll ever see an adult ever again! Chewy: What is this? Is it some sick joke? Chelsea: This isn't funny, you fucking teddy bear! Monokuma: You see, this marks a new semester at Hope’s Peak. It's no ordinary semester, though. May I introduce you to the Hope’s Peak Semester Of Killing! Katie: Killing? Chewy: The once jolly atmosphere halted at once. The gymnasium fell silent, and hearts dropped. Some didn't know whether to laugh, or cry. Others lay there, emotionless. Monokuma: You heard me! In order to escape the confines of this school, you have to commit the perfect crime! Maxi: We have to kill? To escape? Amy: This isn't funny, psycho, let us go bitch! Aaron: T-This is obviously a joke, r-right? Somebody will come and save us… Dean: I took the liberty of searching the school, the entrances are all blocked up, sealed right. There's no viable exit. Dany: T-This is insane, y-you can't make us do t-this! Mo: I can't stay here forever, not without my- my substances! I-I can't function without them… Category:Blog posts